Showers have conventionally utilized mechanical user interface controls such as handles, knobs, selector switches, and the like. These mechanical user interface controls conventionally have a direct mechanical link to shower valves or other shower components. The mechanical user interface controls conventionally operate independently such that actuation of one control does not affect operation or actuation of another control.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved system for controlling various components of shower systems.